When It's Over
by Thatswhatyouthink
Summary: An angsty little piece that popped into my head after reading something else. Warning: Major sadness involved and no guarantee for happy ending.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I only have $15 anyway, so you wouldn't get any richer.  
  
A/N: I wrote this as kinda a continued piece to something that someone else, Glitterglue, wrote. Their story is really good, it's called It Isn't Any Better. This story is just what I think would happen. That's all. And, remember, review. Thanks, y'all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When It's Over  
  
Draco lied in her arms, dying. His face was blurred from her tears, but his voice was incredibly distinct.  
  
"Ginny, I'll be okay. Really, it doesn't even hurt. Please don't cry. Please..." he begged.  
  
She didn't want him to worry over her, not in his condition, but she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. She just looked at him and cried. She tried to stop the bleeding, but it just wasn't working, the wound was to deep.  
  
"Ginny, I love you, I would never leave you, c'mon, everything is going to be alright. Trust me. Don't you trust me?" he asked, just trying to distract her.  
  
"Of course I trust you Draco, but the wound, it's so deep. I- I-" she broke down in sobs.  
  
He spent all his strength to lift himself up and look her in her deep, forest-green eyes. Those eyes locked on his own grey ones, and he whispered, "I love you, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ginny awoke with a start.  
  
She sat up in bed and looked at her sleeping husband. His black hair was messier than usual and he was in what looked like a most uncomfortable position, but he seemed to be happy. He didn't even make any notion to indicate that he felt Ginny moving. Damn him, she thought. She stood up and walked into the next room, not bothering to close the immense double doors. Ginny walked over to the high stained glass window and clambered up onto the sill.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," she sighed to herself, and looked out the open window at the ground several floors below her. She prepared herself to jump and was letting go of the frame when a pair of strong hands seized her waist.  
  
"Harry, what the hell do you think you are doing?" she screamed.  
  
"Keeping you from an early death, but don't thank me," he answered quietly, resigned to the fact that his wife didn't love him. It was quite all right with him, because he would never quite get over Cho himself. They were even, and comfortable with each other. That was enough.  
  
"Ha, me thank you? For what? Ruining my life, then preventing my escape from pain? I don't think so," she returned. She then made for the living room where she would spend the rest of the night, on the couch, staring at the fire and thinking of the life she could have had.  
  
Harry just watched her leave and went back to bed. He knew why she wanted to die, but he didn't understand why she always tried to jump out the window. He had twin scars on his wrists from a suicide attempt, but he hadn't tried anything since then. It was strange to him, how she had completely lost hope. Her nightly "walks" were becoming more frequent. Almost, well, nightly.  
  
The Boy Who Lived just sighed and let sleep claim him.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was far from sleep. She didn't want to sleep, afraid what dreams may come. Heh that's from Hamlet she thought idly. Then her thoughts returned to where they always went, to Draco. She thought about his death, ironically, the very reason she refused sleep haunted her in the waking hours too.  
  
"Yes," was all she said. He dug a ring out of the pocket of his robes, and slipped it on her finger. They shared one last kiss and he died with a bittersweet smile on his lips.  
  
She pulled his body close to her and screamed his name. Over and over again she screamed it, willing him to wake up. It's okay, she told herself, and everything will be all right, just like he said. Draco wouldn't lie to you. He's just unconscious. That's all.  
  
She continued to lie to herself and hold onto him, staring at the ring on her finger, until Harry found her and carried them both off to The Burrow. And an incredibly long two months later she was married to Harry, pregnant with Draco's child, and still dead inside. She wouldn't ever get over his death, or how Harry had caused it.  
  
Harry woke up and wandered down stairs where he found Ginny asleep on the couch. Of course with no blankets or anything, and in thin pajama pants and a tank top! When would she learn? He just took a blanket off a nearby chair and covered her with it. Then he walked to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.  
  
He sat down with his breakfast and read The Daily Prophet not really seeing the headlines. He could only think about Cho, and the life they would have had if it weren't for Voldemort. Damn Voldemort, always taking from him. His parents, Cedric - he still felt extremely guilty for that - and then his girlfriend, and would-be wife, Cho. If only he could go back in time...  
  
"You're a Deatheater and we all know it!" Harry yelled at Draco.  
  
"I am not, but if you say I am I suppose I will have to prove you wrong," Draco challenged.  
  
"Do it then," Harry glared daggers at him, and nodded in the direction of the clearing ahead. He had given the order for Draco to kill his father, and when he had hesitated Harry started in on him.  
  
Draco moved toward the clearing and Ginny cut him off.  
  
"You can't go in there, he will kill you," she begged.  
  
"Ginny, I have to. I need to prove to Potter once and for all that I am on this side," he answered curtly, but then kissed her to lessen the harshness of his words. She sniffed, but he walked on. She went after him, as did Cho and Harry, to watch and protect him. When they got there, Draco was already bleeding, Cho, who had gone ahead of Harry and Ginny, was dead and Lucius was laughing cruelly. Ginny pulled out a dagger and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. At the same time Harry pulled out his wand and yelled more than a few deadly curses. Then they ran to their loved ones, at opposite ends of the clearing.  
  
If it weren't for Harry, I would be fine, my life wouldn't be in shambles, my poor daughter wouldn't be named Cho...and Draco would be alive. This Ginny thought before she got up and made her way to the kitchen. On second thought, I should write a note first. She turned and went to the desk. She scribbled a short note on the parchment, and went to the kitchen to get a knife.  
  
She selected a particularly sharp one and walked purposefully up the stairs to the room she had been in the night before and went to the sill. She climbed up into it, just as the night before, letting the note drop to the floor, and she sat up with her back straight, and she plunged the knife into her stomach. She twisted and pulled the thing out, then let it drop to the floor. Her body slumped in the sill as she died.  
  
Harry hollered for Ginny once he got home, but she was no where to be found, so he just went upstairs to lie down. On his way he found her body, the knife and the note. She finally did it. He was crying but picked up the note and read it.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I know I have been horrible to you. Our marriage was a mistake, but it was my favourite. Please know that I love you, and that I thank you for being so kind to me. I must go now, to meet Draco, can you forgive me?  
  
My love always, Ginnifer  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
